goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Tregan cheats on his test and gets his voice changed
Cast Tregan-Alan, Tween Girl Teacher-Paul, Kidaroo Cat Skye-Salli Mayor Humdigger-Dallas Principal-Steven, Scary Voice Dylan-Eric Likeplaneboy-Princess Likeplaneboy's dad-Diesel Doctor-Professor Cat Marshall-Brian Cat Zuma-Eric Cat Rubble-Paul Cat Rocky-Dave Cat Chase-Simon Voice-Lawrence Plot Tregan’s punishment for cheating on his test is he gets his voice changed. Transcript Teacher: Time to take a test on the Slave Trade. Tregan: Oh no! I forgot to study! Teacher: Good luck. Tregan: I will cheat off of Cat Skye's test. Cat Skye: Hey! You cheated off my test! Teacher: What's wrong Cat Skye? Cat Skye: Tregan just cheated off my test! Teacher: (Kidaroo's voice) OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! DYLAN! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT OFF OF CAT SKYE'S TEST! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW AND I AM TAKING YOUR TEST! Tregan: (Wilt's sound effect) Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooo! Mayor Humdigger: Why is one of my cats in the Catastrophe Crew angry? Teacher: Because Tregan cheated off his test. Mayor Humdigger: I know. We don't like it when people cheat off of other's test. It makes them angry. Teacher: Let's talk about it later. In the meantime, let's see what happens to Dylan. (in office) Principal: So Tregan, why are you here? Tregan: I cheated off of Cat Skye's test. Principal: (Scary Voice) WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! THAT'S IT!! YOU ARE EXPELLED!! GO HOME NOW!! Dylan: Tregan, how dare you cheat off of Cat Skye's test?! That's it! You are grounded until you die! As for your punishment, you are getting your voice changed! Let's go to the hospital! (in hospital) Likeplaneboy: Please Dad, I don't want my voice changed. Please let me stay at home and make videos out of Princess. Likeplaneboy's dad: Too bad, Likeplaneboy! This is what you get for making videos out of Angrywalkthroughs and Caroline0204! When we go home, you will be grounded until you get terminated from GoAnimate and YouTube! Doctor: The doctor is here. Dylan: Can you change my evil clone's voice because he cheated off of Custard's test? Doctor: Okay. (censored) Doctor: Now let's test it out. Tregan: (now speaking in Tween Girl's voice) Oh no. My voice is Tween Girl. I sound like Buttercup. Doctor: How's this? Dylan: It's perfect. Tregan: (Tween Girl's voice) Why did we go to the hospital to get my voice changed? Dylan: Because you cheated off of Cat Skye's test. Let's go home now! Tregan: (Tween Girl's voice) Why my life is so terrible? Voice: Epilogue. (at Mayor Humdigger's house where the teacher and Cat Marshall, Cat Zuma, Cat Rubble, Cat Rocky, Cat Chase and Cat Skye are there) Teacher: Mayor Humdigger, I see your problem with Dylan who cheated off of Cat Skye's test. Mayor Humdigger: I may be a good guy but sometimes I might screw up. Cat Marshall: Don't forget. We're always here to help. Cat Zuma: We'll show Ryder and the gang how strong we are on tests. Cat Rubble: I always work when I study. Cat Rocky: Green means go. Cat Chase: If there's another test, Chase is on the case. Cat Skye: I might look like the actual Skye but sometimes I like to fly. Next time if Dylan tries to cheat off my test again, I will take to the sky and do my test somewhere else. Category:Grounded Videos